suzukafandomcom-20200214-history
Suzuka Asahina
Suzuka Asahina (朝比奈 涼風 Asahina Suzuka?) is the title character and deuteragonist of the series. Although she is from Yokohama, her prodigious skill as a track high jumper got her scouted by many famous high schools. While living in Tokyo, she boards in Ayano’s dormitory, next door to Yamato Akitsuki. She is a serious athlete that puts a lot of pressure on herself to perform so she does not disappoint others. Personality Suzuka is normally a quiet, but friendly girl with most people. However, she is very mercurial with Yamato Akitsuki as she talks normally with him and then suddenly snapping at him. This causes the two of them to bicker endlessly over many topics. Yet, according to her sister, Suzuka only shows her arrogant and somewhat moody attitude to someone she likes.[1] As such, she is usually more honest with Yamato than with others and often gets flustered in his presence, inadvertently saying something, then retracting the statement or more commonly, taking it out on Yamato. Suzuka enjoys hard work and does not appreciate it if other people act carefree about the same thing. Her dedication and talent in high jump is exemplary and many people praise Suzuka. However, this stresses her because she does not want to let them down. As such, she often pushes herself to succeed even more and causing her to as Yamato says in Chapter 136, "overdo things." Because of her past with Kazuki, she was reluctant to express her feelings toward Yamato and ended up trying to push him away for a very long time. However, because she often expresses her concern for Yamato in subtle ways-critiquing his running and lashing out unexpectedly whenever people imply she has concern for Yamato. Plot Suzuka is first introduced into the plot in Chapter 1 where she mystifies Yamato Akitsuki while practicing her high jump. Although the two initially get off to a bad start due to a couple misunderstandings, Suzuka begins to warm up to Yamato after he saved her when she fell unconscious in a sauna. The two become good friends, however, when Yamato confesses to her at an amusement park, Suzuka begins to avoid him. She becomes extremely critical of everything Yamato does, including his decision to join the track team. She only begins to mend her relationship with Yamato after he defends her against an arrogant and talented sprinter. Eventually, it comes to light that she liked a track sprinter named Kazuki Tsuda at her junior high in Yokohama. When Kazuki confessed to her, she was not able to respond because he wanted to hear after he won tomorrow's nationals. However, he dies in a car accident and Suzuka withdraws within herself unable to cope with the tragedy. After confessing (and being rejected) for the second time, Suzuka runs off. After Honoka Sakurai finds her, she confronts Suzuka over her ambiguity regarding her own feelings and constantly covering them up, ultimately hurting those around her. At last, Yamato manages to find Suzuka, but she admits she is afraid of being hurt again like with Kazuki and would rather be alone. However, Yamato is through with her excuses and kisses her. Her reaction in the manga and anime was to slap him repeatedly and storm off. After a while, she finally admits to herself and to Yamato that she has liked him since the first time they met, and they begin dating. Their relationship was rocky from the start because of Yamato’s carelessness and Suzuka's guarded attitude to her thoughts and feelings. She decides to take the offer to study abroad from Sasoka, claiming the training standards are higher and she will benefit more, but it was really because Yamato complimented her on how cool she looked during her high-jump. 1 Year Later Suzuka moved back into her room next door to Yamato Akitsuki. She, like Yamato, was recommended to Seijo University, which she plans on attending. After Yamato told her he wanted to rekindle their relationship, she was against the idea because she was afraid that if they date again, they will begin to hate each other and drift apart. When Yamato shows his devotion to her, they get back together. Things once again became unsettled after Yamato tries to further their relationship to a physical one. She reacted by slapping him when he groped her. After he apologies, she stated that she was simply nervous of the idea, but that if he wanted to, she would take that step forward. After being caught on their secret trip by her father, she is forced to move back home. During this time, she feels ill. After Yamato works out the problems with his father, he convinces her to go get the illness checked out. When she comes out, she reveals that the illness was actually morning sickness, as she is three months pregnant. After much discussion between the two they both decided to keep the baby and get married, and decided to drop out of the university. Even though Yamato has to get employed to support his new family, Suzuka wants him to get a job in a company which has a track team. Their child was revealed to be a girl named Fūka. In A Town Where You Live, Suzuka is revealed (indirectly) to be 21 years old. Family Yamato Akitsuki Yamato is the husband of Suzuka. Although she liked him the moment they first met, she constantly rejected him and tended to slap him around each time he confessed or kissed her, and criticized him repeatedly. For three years, they had an on-and-off again relationship due to his carelessness and her guarded attitude. She initially refused to rekindle their relationship out of fear they will grow apart and hate each other, but gets back together with him after understanding Yamato truly loves her. Shortly after, when she becomes pregnant with their first child, they get married. A year later, they have a formal wedding ceremony and reception (which now makes her Suzuka Akitsuki). In Fuuka, they have two daughters. Fuuka Akitsuki Fuuka was Suzuka and Yamato's first daughter. Fuuka resembled her mother in a lot of ways but had a combination of both of her parents personalities. She was an energetic and cheerful girl who was more interested in music than track and field. While Yamato tried to get Fuuka to become an athlete, Suzuka disagreed with him and wanted her to be whatever she chose to be. Tragically, Fuuka was killed in a truck accident. Haruka Akitsuki Haruka (春花,Spring, Flower) is the second daughter of Suzuka and Yamato. She was born on the same day Yamato won the silver medal in the Olympic Championship. In Fuuka Chapter 74, she was briefly where she go to the concert of the Rabbitz at Budoukan. She is her 3rd grade of Elementary and her age is around 8-9 years old. Reverse to Fuuka, Haruka resemble her father a lot. Trivia * The name Suzuka 'means "cool" (涼) ('suzu) and "wind" (風) (ka). * Suzuka's surname Asahina 'means "morning" (朝) ('asa), "comparison" (比) (hi), "apple tree" (奈) (na). * Suzuka has an older sister named Suzune Asahina. * Suzuka and Fūka (Suzuka's child) often made cameos in A Town Where You Live. Gallery B35.jpg|Suzuka in the anime Eb1c7f79bc.gif Suzuka.png|Suzuka holding Haruka Akitsuki (Suzuka's second child) Dscsdewc.png|Fuuka's (Suzuka's first daughter) appearance in the Kimi no Iru Machi OVA Category:Characters Category:Female Characters